


The Awkward Child

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: FLUFFY FUNNY ONE SHOT - Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe have some fun at each others expense.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	The Awkward Child

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Awkward Child**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Republic Clones and Jedi are delivering supplies to a struggling settlement on a far planet in their current sector called Risca 4.  
Master Koon and his Wolf Pack find themselves in the middle of a village of human settlers who are deeply grateful for the relief efforts._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here we go Commander”

“Err, I’m not sure this is a good idea sir, I’m not really... I mean this isn’t... my training didn’t… ah...”

Wolffe trailed off as his General ignored his stammered protests and handed him the baby anyway.

Wolffe stood there holding it awkwardly with a look of shear terror on his tanned face as he glanced from the baby to Plo.

“Hmm” said Plo standing back to admire him. “I do believe it rather suits you Commander.”

“Right” grumbled Wolffe after several moments. “Um, you can take it back now sir”

“Nonsense Commander, and it’s a she, and she looks just fine where she is” and with that Plo turned to go.

“No, No, don’t go, sir … please!”

Plo looked back “You’ll be fine Wolffe” he said deeply “It is just a child”

“Well…” breathed Wolffe.

“Well?”

“Well, technically sir… so am I” said Wolffe raising his eyebrows and cautiously playing his last resort card.  
“so maybe you could…” he offered up the baby and went for the best puppy dog face he could muster with one cybernetic eye.  
It was good enough to make Plo incline his head in defence for a second, before he exhaled sharply breaking the spell.

“I have faith in your abilities commander” he said eventually with a hint of amusement in his voice.

And with that he turned abruptly and strode off to converse with one of the village leaders.  
He did however keep glancing back up at Wolffe every so often as if he was gleaning as much joy as possible from the situation.

Wolffe huffed irritably and looked down at the tiny face that was softly cooing at him.

“Er, Hi”

The baby blew a spit bubble at him.

Wolffe frowned in disgust “Nice kid, real nice.”

He looked down at the other expectant little faces that surrounded him and were scrutinizing him like a bug under a microscope.

“Real nice” he repeated.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was of no surprise to Commander Wolffe that as soon as the supplies and relief aid had been dispensed to the grateful folk of this settlement, that his General had made a beeline for the youngsters who were playing around the settlement and generally getting under everyone's feet.

They were wary of him at first but had soon settled down as Plo’s natural fatherly demeanour and fondness for children won them over.  
A group of them were all around him squealing and laughing much to their parents delight as it meant they could now unpack and distribute supplies to individual villagers in peace.  
One mother had even gratefully accepted Plo’s offer to babysit her young baby whilst she assisted the others.

Wolffe had kept a wary distance of course.

He did not miss however the fact that his General would look up every so often, just making sure Wolffe was in his line of sight at all times.

Wolffe’s unease grew.

 _I’ve got a bad feeling about this._ He had thought to himself.

His fears were confirmed when Plo strode over to him still cradling the baby and bringing the small group of children in his wake.

Wolffe rolled his eyes as he felt the impending doom wash over him.

_Ah kriff, here we go._

“Commander” came Plo’s jovial greeting as he swept into Wolffe’s personal space. “children this is Commander Wolffe” he had said proudly as he made to hand the baby over into Wolffe’s arms.

The children had all just stared at him, specifically at his scarred face, their little mouths gaping open in awe.

“I need to speak to Jamon the village leader, if you could just take the baby for a few minutes commander.” Plo had said.

“Er, sir, I don’t think…”

“Here we go Commander”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now here Wolffe stood. Baby in his arms, small children clustered around him.

_Give me clankers any day._ Wolffe thought forlornly.

The children that gathered around Wolffe all seemed transfixed by his cybernetic eye as they crowded around his legs. Much to Wolffe’s despair one of the children pointed directly at his scarred face.

“That is so cool man!” said a small boy with tousled hair and a determined expression.  
The young girl next to the boy hit him in the arm with a small grubby looking stuffed toy.

“He’s a robot silly” she said

“Er, yeah, I’m not a robot, it’s just the eye really” stammered Wolffe, totally out of his depth with the small crowd of children.

“Mr wobble head wants to know how it happened Mr robot?” said the girl holding the stuffed toy to one ear as if it was talking to her.

“I bet it’s an impressive story with lots of monsters and explosions!" Exclaimed another boy excitedly. “Tell us about all the monsters! Did your eye get eaten by one of them? I bet there was blood everywhere right! All spurting out!  
Wow!”

“Still not a robot” replied Wolffe through gritted teeth in response to the young girl  
“And no, surprisingly not as much blood as I think you would all like there to have been.  
Oh and no monsters…”  
He thought for a moment “Well not quite the kind I think you all have in mind anyway”

“It must've’ hurt when it came out mister, did you scream?, I bet you screamed, I would have been like all…aargh” the boy proceeded to claw at his own eye making fake screaming sounds as he fell to the floor writhing.

“Of course he screamed” Said another child “he just said he’s not a robot so that means it must have really hurt” he prodded Wolffe in the leg “You did scream right mister?”

“Ah, yes” replied Wolffe awkwardly “lots actually as I recall”

The small girl squinted hard at him.

“Did you cry?” she shuffled her feet a bit “I would have cried, I fell over the other day and grazed my knee, that made me cry, so you must have cried.”

“If he did it would only have been in one eye!” shouted the boy happily picking himself up off the floor and looking very proud of himself “you know, cos he only has one eye!”

“When I cry my mummy and daddy make me feel better” continued the girl. She submitted Wolffe to an intense stare “Do you have a mummy or daddy”

“Well no, as it happens I …”

“Is he your daddy?” she said interrupting him and pointing over at Wolffe’s gloating General.

Wolffe sighed heavily and looked ruefully over at Plo and swore he could feel his General’s glee and delight radiating through the air at the situation from this distance.

 _He’s enjoying this way too much._ Thought Wolffe. 

_Right, game on._

“So you kids want to hear about how I lost my eye right?”

The excited cries and jumping was enough to make half the village and most of the Wolfpack look up to see what was going on including Plo himself.

“Well” said Wolffe dramatically “I’ll tell you”

He cradled the babe in his arm and sat down on an empty crate

“Well, one day, there I was...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamon, the village leader looked over at the children and the clone soldier.

“He seems to be a hit with the children” he commented to Plo Koon “It looks like he is telling them a story”

“Indeed” said Plo smugly “he does not get the opportunity to interact with younglings very often, I’m sure it will be a productive experience for him.”

Jamon smiled at him.

“I must thank you again on behalf of my people Master Jedi, I do not know how we would have coped through the winter without these supplies.”

“You are most welcome” replied Plo sagely, never taking his eyes off Wolffe or the children.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With everything finalised and all goodbyes said Plo made his way back to the gunships ready for departure. Other members of the Wolfpack had already boarded and a couple of gunships were rising into the evening sky.  
Plo headed for the remaining one but only made it halfway before he was mobbed by the small group of children again. They did not look happy with him.  
He stopped in his tracks and looked down at them with concern.

“Is something wrong?” he asked

“You’re a big bully!” said the little girl screwing her face up at him and hitting him on the leg with Mr wobble head.

Plo looked totally flummoxed as he looked from one unhappy little face to another.

“Poor Mr Wolf was just standing there.” she continued “and you burnt his eye out with your silly old glow stick! I’m telling my mummy about you!” She rubbed a stray tear from her eye.

“I did what now child?” exclaimed Plo.

“He told us all about it” drawled one of the boys “You were cleaning that nasty sword thing of yours and you got all clumsy like, and turned it on by accident and it hit poor Mr Wolf in the face.  
And then you made up some story about how it happened saying Mr Wolf was attacked on some snowman planet by an angry ice lady instead."

“Yeah, you made him blame it on some icy woman with a funny name you did” said another child.

“Did I now?” said Plo slowly as he turned to look over at his Commander who was stood by the one remaining gunship at the edge of the village. 

Wolffe gave him a happy little wave.

“Poor, poor Mr Wolf” repeated the small girl with the stuffed toy.

“I see” said Plo evenly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plo entered the gunship and sat down next to Wolffe who was looking up and apparently examining the ceiling.

The moments passed, and the gunship rose into the air.

“I had to apologise to Mr wobble head” said Plo eventually in a dead pan voice.

Wolffe tried not to choke.

The hum of the engines made for a pleasant background noise.

“sir?”

“And apparently Mr wobble head was very disappointed with me” Plo continued

A small sound escaped Wolffe’s lips before he gathered himself.

“He can be very judgy when he wants to be that one” he managed after a while.

“Hmm” said Plo 

The moments passed.

“But you did have fun?” Plo continued.

“Fun?”

“Yes Wolffe, fun, something I fear has been severely lacking from your life.”

Wolffe looked over at Plo who was looking at him attentively.

“Yes sir, it was certainly a change of pace.”

“I am glad to hear it commander”

Wolffe exhaled “Thank you” he said simply.

“You are most welcome my Wolffe.”

Plo rested his clawed hand on Wolffe’s leg affectionately.

“Well played by the way commander”

Wolffe smiled.

“Thank you sir” he replied as he closed his eyes and rested his head back still smirking.

It was just as well that this particular ship only carried the two of them in the back, as Plo did not remove his hand from Wolffe's leg for the whole journey home.

**end**


End file.
